Trust Me !
by bubbleee
Summary: "Maafkan aku, aku menyesal, aku bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal sekeji itu padamu" kata Baekhyun dapat kulihat cairan bening membasahi pipinya. Aku tersenyum.


Dentiangan sendok dan sumpit menjadi backsound sarapan pagi di apartemen 6 namja yang mendedikasikan dirinya sebagai sebuah boygrup yang tengah naik daun di korea selatan ini. Tidak biasanya suasana menjadi sangat tenang dan sunyi seperti saat ini. Byun baekhyun namja yang biasanya tidak akan habis mengucapkan berbagai leluconnya, kini diam. Park Chanyeol yang memiliki kepribadian hampir sama dengan Byun Baekhyun, memilih sibuk dengan piring dan mangkuknya.

"Baek, ikut aku" kata Suho selaku leader kepada Baekhyun seusai sarapan pagi ini.

"Kau juga, Yeol" tambah suho kemudian. Kedua namja tersebut terlihat mengekor di belakang Suho. Meninggalkan Sehun dan Kai di meja makan.

"Eh? Dimana Baekhyun?" Tanya D.O begitu keluar dari dapur setelah mencuci peralatan yang digunakan untuk sarapan pagi ini.

"Suho hyung" jawab Sehun lalu meneguk susunya.

Suho pov

Sudah 3 hari pembuat onar itu saling mendiamkan satu sama lain. Mengakibatkan segudang pertanyaan muncul di otakku.  
>Setelah sarapan aku memanggil mereka. Mengajak mereka ke ruang tamu berharap yang lain tidak mendengar pembicaraan kami.<p>

"Ada apa hyung?" Tanya Baekhyun tidak sabar. Chanyeol mengangguk tanda menanyakan hal yang sama.

"Kalian ada masalah?" Tanyaku langsung pada pokok permasalahan.  
>Tidak ada jawaban Chanyeol dan Baekhyun melakukan hal yang sama, menundukan kepala. Aku memandangi mereka bergantian.<p>

"Jika kalian tidak ingin mengatakannya tidak apa, aku harap itu tidak mengganggu karir kalian" kataku lalu beranjak meninggalkan mereka yang masih menundukkan kepala.

Author pov

Setelah kejadian pagi tadi suasana latihan menjadi sangat sunyi. Lagu overdose mengalun bersamaan dengan mereka -EXO meliukkan tubuhnya sesuai dengan alunan lagu.

Mentari sudah berpindah yang pagi tadi menyinari bumi dari arah timur kini sudah berada di barat. Jam yang melekat pada dinding ruang latihan nenunjukan pukul 5 sore. Itu artinya mereka sudah latihan selama 8 jam hari ini.

"Hyung kau akan latihan lagi?" Tanya Kai begitu melihat Baekhyun tetap berada pada posisinya. Ia mengangguk.

Ruang latihan hampir kosong, menyisakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol bangkit dari duduknya kemudian mengayunkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun lirih sebelum Chanyeol benar benar meninggalkan ruangan ini.

Chanyeol berhenti, memberi kesempatan Baekhyun untuk berbicara.

"Maafkan aku" kata Baekhyun.  
>Kali ini Chanyeol benar benar meninggalkan ruangan.<p>

Chanyeol pov

Menatap lurus lorong sepi. Gelap. Seperti yang kurasakan kini. Tidak habis fikir dengan apa yang Baekhyun fikirkan dan katakan 3 hari yang lalu. Menuduhku tanpa bukti. Mengatakan hal keji. Aku tidak menyangka Byun Baekhyun yang kukenal jauh sebelum kami menjadi trinee akan menjadi seperti itu.

Kim Jong Dae, dia yang merusak persahabatan kami. Dia yang membuat aku dan Baekhyun bermusuhan. Biasanya bila Baekhyun menambah jam latihannya aku akan menunggunya walaupun itu hingga pukul 4 pagi.

Author pov

Pagi hari di apartemen mereka -EXO masih saja sunyi. Kebetulan pagi ini EXO sedang ada jadwal pemotretan pada salah satu majalah fashion di Korea Selatan.

Pertama tama sesi pemotretan permember. Sampai pada akhirnya sesi pemotretan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Diam.  
>Mereka berfoto di depan kamera tanpa ada candaan seperti apa yang selalu mereka buat. Sampai waktu yang ditentukan habis.<p>

Suasana di dalam mobil pun sama. Hanya ada suara Kai meminta makanan ringan pada Sehun dan suara Sehun merebut makanan ringan itu dari Kai. D.O menatap Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergantian, posisinya yang duduk di depan memudahkan untuk melihat Baekhyun yang berada dideretan kursi penumpang Chanyeol berada tepat di belakangnya.

"Hey, kenapa menjadi sepi seperti ini?"  
>kata Kai mencairkan suasana.<p>

"Diam" kata Sehun yang mencoba untuk tidur.

Baekhyun pov

Kamar ini menjadi begitu sunyi. Kamar ini milikku dan Chanyeol. Tetapi, kali ini hanya aku yang menempatinya. Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur di sofa semenjak kejadian waktu itu. Aku bodoh. Aku gila. Aku tidak berperasaan. Aku bukan sahabat yang baik. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol menyukaiku. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol gay. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol seperti itu. Tanpa terasa cairan bening itu menelusup melalui celah celah mataku.

Suho pov

"Yeol" kataku begitu mendapati Chanyeol menatap lurus televisi layar datar di ruang tengah ini.

Chanyeol menengok kemudian menggeser duduknya mengisyaratkan ku untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Kalau kau mau mengatakannya aku mau mendengarkannya"  
>kataku setelah mendapatkan posisi yang nyaman di sofa berwarna putih tulang ini.<p>

Chanyeol tersenyum, menganggukan kepalanya. Baru memulai menjelaskan duduk perkaranya.

"Baekhyun dia dihasut Chen" kata Chanyeol tenang.

"Dihasut?" Tanyaku tidak mengerti dengan kata yang di ucapkannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum lagi.

"Ne, saat itu Chen mengatakankalau aku .."  
>katakata Chanyeol terhenti. Aku menajamkan pendengaranku.<p>

"Kalau aku gay dan menyukai Baekhyun layaknya namja kepada yeoja" lanjut Chanyeol.

Mataku untuk melotot dan mulut yang menganga tidak dapat kutahan.

"Ya tuhan" hanya kata itu yang bisa kuucapkan dengan apa yang dijelaskan Chanyeol.

"Dan Baekhyun mempercayainya?" Tanyaku setelah aku dapat menetralkan wajahku.

"Itu yang kusayangkan" jawab Chanyeol lemah.

"Sabarlah, Yeol. Aku percaya kau tidak seperti itu" kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

"Ne hyung, tetapi .." kata kata Chanyeol lagi lagi terputus.

"Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari EXO jika masalah ini sampai muncul ke publik" lanjutnya.

"Tapi .." kataku mencegah.

"Aku tidak mau kalian mendapatkan akibatnya juga" kata Chanyeol tetap tenang dan seulas senyum tanda kekuatan Chanyeol terlukis disana.

"Kami akan mengatasinya, besabarlah dan kami yakin Baekhyun akan sadar sebentar lagi" kataku menepuk pundaknya sebentar lalu bangkit.

"Tidurlah besok masih ada pemotretan dan latihan" kataku lalu benar benar pergi dari sana.

Esoknya~

Author pov

"Hyung pihak majalah mengundur kontrak kita" kata D.O kepada Suho.

"Mwo? Apa mereka sudah berbicara pada manager kim?" Tanya Suho.

"Ne" jawab D.O.

Sehun terlihat khawatir dengan hyungnya yang sejak pagi tidak kunjung menampakkan diri, ia memutuskan untuk memasuki kamar Baekhyun.

"Suho hyungg" teriak Sehun dari dalam kamar Baekhyun.

"Ada apa?" Tanya suho panik kepada Sehun.

"Baekhyun hyung pingsan" jawabnya.

"Ya tuhan apa itu darah yang mengalir dari pergelangan tangannya?" Tanya Kai tak kalah panik.

"Hyung bangun bangun hyung" kata D.O berusaha membangunkan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov

Baekhyun. Kau sahabat terbaikku. Kau yang membuatku seperti ini. Kau yang membuatku mengenal mereka -EXOFANS. Kau juga yang membuatku kecewa. Kau yang membuatku terluka. Kau yang membuatku tes.. tess.. air mataku menetes tak kuasa untuk melanjutkan kata kataku tadi walaupun hanya ku ucapkan dalam hati. Aku tersenyum menyembunyikan apa yang ada. Saat ini kami -EXO berada di rumah sakit dekat apartemen. Menunggu Baekhyun yang berada di ruang gawat darurat rumah sakit ini.  
>Pria paruh baya mengenakan jas berwarna putih dan stetoskop menggantung di lehernya, keluar dari dalam ruang gawat darurat yang dapat dipastikan ia adalah dokter.<p>

"Kalian teman Byun Baekhyun?" Tanya dokter.

"Ne dokter" jawab Suho dan yang lain bersamaan seraya bangkit dari duduk.

"Byun baekhyun membutuhkan donor darah" kata dokter itu perlahan.

"Golongan darah kami sama dok" kata Sehun.

"Golongan darah O?" Tanya dokter memastikan.

"Ne dokter" jawab Sehun. Lalu mereka berlalu meninggalkanku dan yang lainnya.

Author pov

EXO membatalkan kontrak 3 hari kedepan mengingat kondisi Baekhyun yang di curigai melakukan percobaan bunuh diri itu. Baekhyun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat sore tadi. Tetapi, Baekhyun belum sadarkan diri hingga saat ini.

"Hyung kami menunggumu untuk membuka matamu" kata Kai.

"Ne hyung dan aku sudah membagi darahku untukmu tetapi kau tidak bangun, aku menyesal" kata Sehun langsung mendapat pukulan di kepala yang dilakukan oleh Suho.

Chanyeol tetap diam memperhatikan Baekhyun yang tertidur di kasur rumah sakit yang jauh lebih nyaman kasur di apartemen mereka.

Suho menatap gerak gerik Chanyeol yang terlihat begitu khawatir dan sedih. Suho menepuk pundak Kai, Sehun, dan D.O bergantian mengisyaratkan untuk meninggalkan Chanyeol di ruangan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pov

Apa kau seperti ini karena masalah itu? Apa kau menyesal melakukannya? Apa kau menyesal mengatakannya? Apa kau menyesal? Aku harap seperti itu. Setelah yang lainnya meninggalkanku sendiri bersama Baekhyun di ruangan ini aku sedikit meneteskan air mata.

"B-Baek, apa aku boleh bertanya?" Tanyaku lirih dan aku tahu pasti tidak ada jawaban dari Baekhyun.

"Apa kau menyesal mengatakan semuanya, Baek?" Tanyaku lagi. Tetap tak ada jawaban.

"Kalau aku boleh menjelaskan aku tidak sebodoh itu, tidak sekeji itu, dan tidak seperti yang kau kira. Aku namja normal aku menyukai seorang gadis. Dan aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menyukaimu layaknya adik dengan kakak laki lakinya" kataku tenang tetapi tanpa terasa pertahananku runtuh.

Aku menangis untuk akhirnya. Perlahan tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak. Dan kelopak matanya terbuka sempurna. Air mataku kuhapus dengan punggung tanganku kasar.

"Akan kupanggilkan mereka" kataku begitu melihat Baekhyun benar benar sudah sadar.

"Yeol" panggil Baekhyun. Aku terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, aku menyesal, aku bodoh. Tidak seharusnya aku mengatakan hal sekeji itu padamu" kata Baekhyun dapat kulihat cairan bening membasahi pipinya. Aku tersenyum.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu jauh sebelum kau melakukan aksi percobaan bunuh diri ini" goda Chanyeol langsung mendapat pukulan dari Baekhyun tepat di lengan tangan kirinya. Tawa mereka kembali merkah.

-End-

Nb : Ekhem. . Gimana alur ceritanya? Jelek. Gaje ya? Iya. Membosankan? Iya. Yaudah sih ya udah di baca juga. Kalo nyesel baca review yapp wkwk. Reviewnya terbuka kok buat sok akrab, kritikan, atau apapun kecuali BASHING. Dan tetep kata Makasih buat kalian yang udah mau baca dan review.


End file.
